Like Father #0 the dreams
by Ryokofan
Summary: this is my first attempt at fanfic writing...it's a x-over of universe and one of the movies... R\R oh! and e-mail me with what you think...try and keep it nice please, no flames!


Ok, I don't own any of the characters (except my own) they're all property of their respective companies…don't sue me! 

This is my first ever lame attempt to write stuff, so feel free to e-mail me at dojomen@hotmail.com no flames…and try to keep it nice ok?  8)

Like Father…like son: a Tenchi Muyo fanfic.

Rolling on the grass by the lake, a black haired brown eyed little boy giggled and played.

He looked up and yawned at the afternoon sky.  In the distance he could hear the chirping of birds nestling on the trees, getting ready for night.  Turning towards the house, the little boy saw a familiar figure emerge and call him over.  "Takashi! Hey! Little brother, come in now! Momma says dinner's almost ready!"  With that, the eight year old ran to the blue haired 15 year old girl.  Takashi reached out his little hand as his big sister reached out to him with hers.  

At that moment, a bright white flash nearly blinded them; a strong force blasted them apart.  Takashi landed on his side, rolling along the grass until he hit something.  His sister was blown away from the house, slamming her back hard against a tree.  Looking at his sister, Takashi knew she was hurt for she had fallen limply to the ground.  "Sis! Sis get up!" he called out, but she didn't move, or couldn't.  On his side and barely able to move, Takashi tried to crawl to his sister.  As he slowly got to his knees, an arm shot out from behind him and pulled him into the darkness.  The last thing he could see before the black clouded his vision was his home explode as a large red orb of energy struck it head-on.  Cold and alone in dark emptiness, Takashi fell to his knees and wept.  

"I…I…I couldn't save them (sob)…mom…dad…I'm… (Sob) sorry" A face veiled in shadows floated to him.  "You are the offspring of the two most powerful beings in this galaxy? You are nothing…weak pup…your parents are dead, wasted their lives to protect a useless piece of decaying flesh like you…and you did nothing…worthless…"  As the head hissed that final word, Takashi began to sink into the darkness that made up the floor.  "No…NO! Help!" "Cry for your mother!" cackled the face as it faded back into the blackness, "You'll have to scream louder, she can't hear you where she is! HA-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!" before the darkness could swallow him whole, Takashi closed his eyes and screamed the only thought in his mind.

"Mom…dad…I'm sorry!" he jumped up out of his tortured dream covered in sweat, his eyes wide open.  Gasping for breath, his eyes slowly adjusted, bringing the room into focus.  "That dream again" he sighed as he sat on the edge of his bed.  *must be late* he thought to himself as he walked over to his desk.  It was very dark since the moon wasn't out, but he could see rather clearly; thanks to his mother's DNA.  Pushing a book aside, he picked up a small wooden framed picture of his family.  It was an old picture, his grandmother wanted to digitally render it as a 3d holographic projection, but he liked it very much the way it was.  There was a light knock at the door.  "Come in" the words came as a whisper as he stared at the picture of his parents, his sister and himself.  "Little brother? I heard you yell, is everything ok? Was it the dream again?" said his sister as she walked over to where he was standing.  "I'm ok" sighed Takashi as he handed the picture to his sister and sat down on the edge of his bed "I really miss them, you know?" "I know…I miss them too" she said as she sat beside him, put her arm around him and held him close. 

"You know, little brother, this room was dad's old room" "Before he married mom and before all the aunts left, right?" "yep."  They talked for a few minutes until sleep crept into both their eyes.  Before leaving, Takashi called out to his sister "oh, hey!" "yes, what is it brother?" "nothing…just…" "yeah?" "…at tomorrow's lesson…don't you dare go easy on me Mayuka!"  Seeing the little smile appear on his lips, Mayuka knew what he meant; she could go all out with her powers, as long as their grandmother Washu was around, they'd be fine.  "Ok, just don't blame me if you get hurt" she said, smiling also.

With that, she slid the door shut and walked to her room.  *Get your rest, little brother* thought Mayuka, *tomorrow, you're gonna need it!*


End file.
